1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of laminated materials and more particularly to a laminated anti-fatigue rug.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Anti-fatigue carpets are well known in industry and commercial applications where they reduce leg and back fatigue from standing over long periods of time. Such rugs tend to be rubber or vinyl and do not possess aesthetic qualities that make them suitable for residential use. As well, the use of rubber and vinyl products to produce a cushioning effect is detrimental to the environment when compared to other materials that have not heretofore been used in such applications. Cork is one such material. The benefits are using cork as a floor covering include the following:                Cork trees are stripped of their bark every 9 to 14 years, never cut, ensuring that its habitat remains undisturbed. Hence cork is an environmentally benign material.        The natural structure and chemical composition of Cork contribute to its beneficial properties: insulation, resiliency, impermeability, durability and hypoallergenic and fire retardant tendencies.        90% of cork tissue is gaseous; hence its density is extremely low, supporting great insulation—thermal and acoustic.        When cork is subjected to pressure, the gas in the cells is compressed and volume reduces considerably. When released from pressure, cork recovers very rapidly to its original shape.        The presence of Suberin, an intrinsic waxy substance, renders cork impervious to both liquid and gas. As a result, it will not rot and is considered the best seal available.        Cork does not absorb dust, and consequently does not cause or contribute to allergies.        Cork is remarkably resilient. It is less affected by impact and friction than any other hard surface because of its cellular composition.        Cork is a natural fire retardant. It does not release toxic gases during combustion thus flames will not spread.        Maintenance is nominal.        
However, most floor covering applications using cork are rigid flooring laminates that cannot be easily rolled up and stored like a cloth or synthetic carpet.
Therefore, there is a need for an anti-fatigue rug that has good aesthetics, is made from environmentally sound materials and can be rolled for storage.